


52 Weeks of Grand Order Yuri

by Haza_Souz



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haza_Souz/pseuds/Haza_Souz
Summary: yknow the title pretty much says it all





	

Guns crackled, three thousand bullets tearing into the mob of undead skeletons. Some disintegrated immediately, while others fell apart or standing on chipped legbones. Only one remained fully standing, it seemed, and she dashed forwards.

The swordpoint impacted on the skeleton's forehead, the speed behind it giving it the force of a cannon shot, and when steel and bone met, one of the two would be the first to give way-

"Hahaa, you're protecting me!"

Okita Souji, greatest swordswoman of the Bakumatsu era, and the most well-known member of the Shinsengumi, scowled, standing back up. Even though she had enough self-control not to turn around, it didn't make much difference - even just the tone of voice was enough to paint the broad smile of the Demon Archer across her eyelids. Oda Nobunaga, the Demon Archer, given the permission to be summoned as a Heroic Spirit! What a joke, a stain on the honour of-

The last skeleton's sword cut into her side and Okita coughed, stumbling away. The short Caster who was with them was already chanting and sending her flying book to intervene, but she was too far to help, and Okita's hand grasped at the suddenly empty air. Where the hell was her sword, it had been there a moment ago, this was all Nobu's fault-

"Got it!" Three bullets smacked into the skeleton just as Okita dodged back, a shower of bone dust flying, the creature falling into pieces.

She turned her head and picked up her sword from where it had fallen, face in full frown mode as the three other party members approached; the Caster with the little book, the Master with her eyes fixed on the pile for any materials, and the Archer with the hat that boosted her height, smugness radiating from her face-

"Nobu...!" Okita growled, managing to stomp with light feet, and Nobu's smile wavered in the second before she ducked away from the grab at her collar. "You called out and put me off! What's wrong with you?"

"Hey, hey, now," Nobu said, but there was a laugh in her voice. Okita could hear the smarmy chatback already- 'It worked out fine!' 'I was just repaying the favour!' 'Aw, Souji-chan, are you angry about being saved~?' She could probably find retorts for all of them, but the mere act of doing so would involve staring at Nobu's face while she waited for her mind to produce the answers-

Okita felt an angry shiver run over her, heat blooming on her cheeks, and she bared her teeth at Nobu, turning on her foot and running off. There were calls behind her, but she was just... scouting! Locating more targets! They needed more bones, anyway, and Master could only manifest for brief periods in the Singularities, so she was optimising their time, okay?

Her steps were light, more so than in her life - her body as a Servant augmented by magical circuits, powered by mana. The blasted and burned cityscape seethed with sickness around her as her feet carried her onwards. What a sad way for a city to end, she thought. Okita slowed, feeling herself skip over the rubble-covered street like a stone, little taps of her feet serving as the brakes, her first burst of manic energy used up.

She saw two skeletons click along the road a little ways away. One had a notched spear, the other having only a bony arm to fend for itself with. Okita watched them for a while. /If they, the outsiders bringing all this mess had not been allowed here. If the land had just remained standing alone, strong and isolated. If we hadn't let all the rest of the world interfere./

If, if, if. Okita spat, feeling the sour taste in her mouth. It tasted like gunpowder for a moment, then steel. She could stand here and preach and pontificate about how letting others in and tearing down the shogunate had ultimately brought this version of Japan to this point - if one looked only at the results, she had the evidence that Nobu had been wrong. But that would miss the point.

Okita clambered up a section of twisted tarmac, settling on the rim, a splash shaped like a pond with a rock tossed in, frozen in concrete. She didn't want to win the war for the war's sake. She wanted to win it for her nation. Cinders were there to be mourned, not used as ammunition in arguments.

At the end of the ruined street, the short figure of Nobunaga showed itself. Her hat was held under her arm, and as soon as she saw Okita was looking, she put it back on and let her focused expression fade back into her typical cheeky grin. It wasn't exactly a strut that the shorter girl used to move around; her shoulders were too high for that, her back too proud. Her arms were bent just a little bit, head tilted forwards at an angle that would have been respectful in anyone who wasn't Nobu. That long mass of black hair, which was combed and washed obsessively with the most outlandish mixtures that she could convince the lady in charge of Chaldea's stocks to brew together, featuring acts of dark alchemy which would have summoned several demons in another place.

They all worked, somehow. Okita would never tell Nobunaga that her hair was nice, or that the way it flowed like water when she swirled around to face a new attack was slightly entrancing, or that she wondered what it was like to touch it-

Okita's eyes snapped open and she frantically patted her face, trying to get rid of the stupid and pointless little smile that had crawled onto it, somehow. Why was she doing that? She didn't and definitely shouldn't smile at or about or in any way because of the woman who had broken their country into a jagged mess of lords trying to pander to the outsiders and exploit the land as much as possible. It wasn't her who had made every deal and whispered into the ears of the greedy and the short-sighted, but it had been, in a way. Oda Nobunaga was the cause of suffering and upheaval, for no good reason! Oda Nobunaga had sold the rights to preach new religions to foreigners for trifles and toys! Oda-

Nobu was standing beneath her, feet on the street with a cute half-pout on her face. Maybe it was supposed to be something more serious, but Okita couldn't help it.

"Okita! Get down from there!"

"No." The stupid smile tugged at Okita's lips for a moment.

"Master is very worried, you know! I'm the one who has that job, so don't you try to replace me!" Nobu put her fists on her hips. "I thought you were all about keeping thigns the way they are!"

"So, does that make us Demon Saber and Sakura Archer, then?" She didn't know where exactly her playful mood had sprung from, but it sure was fun talking down to Nobu. No- Okita scowled again. Nobunaga, Oda! That was her name, not Nobu.

Nobu looked confused for a second, then she grinned. "Ha! Maybe someone called your skill demonic, once upon a time, but cherry blossoms do not suit me in the slightest." She lifted a hand, open palm. "Come on, Souji-chan. You've had your little tantrum over being saved by me-"

"You did not save me!", Okita exploded as her cheeks lit up. "You interfered with my fight! Helena still had her Tuning skill active. I was about to defeat it!"

"Yes, but that's not what happened, is it?" Nobu tilted her head as Okita's hand flashed to her sword's hilt. "Don't make this into anything it's not, Okita."

"I- You're the one who's relating it back to u- back to what /you/ did! You jumped in and decided that you were the right person to jump in and interfere!"

"And what was the result of that?", and it was strange to hear her so angry, Okita thought dimly.

"This!" She waved at the world around them. A burnt mess, pockmarked with magical residue and chittering skeletons.

"And are you okay?"

Okita stopped. Her lips parted in shock, and an irritated, happy shiver crawled from her head down her spine. Nobu's face was deadly serious, red eyes wide awake and staring up at her. "Y-"

"Then I think history will prove me right," Nobu grinned, and Okita wanted to hit her, kick her, pat her on the head, hug h-KICK HER VERY HARD, and then add vinegar to her tea out of spite all at once. The hand beckoned once again. "Oi, come on. You're right. This shithole's where what I brought to Japan has led to."

Okita shook her head. That couldn't be right, Nobu never admitted she was wrong. There had to be a hook somewhere. "But you're still not saying that you were wrong," she managed, standing slowly on her raised piece of rubble.

Nobu smiled infuriatingly and brightly. "We haven't seen the end of it all. That's when we'll sort this argument out. Now?"

She shouldn't give Nobu this reprieve. She was wrong, and it would be proven true in the end. "Here I come-" She rose up, bending her knees-

"Hey, wai-"

Okita hopped down, aiming for right in front of Nobu, but it must have looked less graceful than she thought, because Nobu immediately looked shocked and tried to get beneath her to catch her, and by then she was in midair, and then they were tumbling onto each other, ending up with Okita crouched half over Nobu, one arm clutching her shoulder. Her mouth opened, and ten words at once tried to crowd out.

"Ha! So much for the graceful Shinsengumi captain!", Nobu laughed, but she wasn't looking at her, and the hand on Okita's shoulder was suddenly torn away as if she was burned.

"...So much for the chivalrous Demon Archer!" Okita managed through the veil of embarrassment, pinching one of Nobu's cheeks, trying not to think about how pleasant that felt, then quickly standing up and stepping back. Nobu stared at the red-clouded sky for a moment, and then sat up-

"Here." Okita frowned at herself, but there her hand was, being offered to Nobunaga to help her up. Nobu was wrong, she knew that. But, Okita reflected as Nobu's warm hand took hers and she pulled her up, she could wait a little longer for Nobu to see it the same way.

After all, they both thought, it's not like we're going to part any time soon.

\----

Musashi Miyamoto spun one sword in her hand, then the other. The matched blades cut air in two, fast and powerful, tracing patterns that were beautiful but impossible to follow for anyone who was not a swordswoman herself.

She's Musashi Miyamoto, Okita said to herself. If anyone in the Saber class was good enough to engage the creatures on foot while Nobunaga began her barrage, it would be her. The plan for today had been circulated earlier, a quick run-through of the first Singularity's hot spots to lure a horde of enemies towards the Master, then Nobunaga's Noble Phantasm would cut down the mass, leaving only stragglers which any Servant could deal with with ease.

Okita felt a frown crawl up. The Master tried to give all servants equal amounts of time going on missions, in order not to show favouritism. Nobu would spend quite a lot of time lolling about at Chaldea after this week's excursions were done, and Musashi would be at the front line for quite some time, so that the bond between her and Gudako grew and they could work together better as Master and Servant. But still...

Musashi was a master of the sword, a true kensai. But this mission required speed more than pure skill.

She should not be selfish, and she definitely wasn't concerned for Nobu. But Nobu's success meant that the Master wasn't going to be in any danger, and so it wsa important that she be as safe as possible, It made sense. Musashi hadn't mastered the Shukuchi, the step that bridged the land beneath the user, and so in pure speed Okita felt confident that she was the best choice.

Yes, it made sense. She had a duty, and not speaking to Gudako if she had something to say here could be construed as betraying that duty.

"Master? May I make a suggestion...?"

"Yes, Okita?"

"About today's mission..."


End file.
